Express $0.1019$ as a fraction.
$0.1019$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{1}{1000} + \dfrac{9}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{1019}{10000}$